Aslan the Baby Sitter
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Aslan is many things: gentle, loving, caring...a friend to all who know him. And now, by sheer coincidence, he has become...a baby sitter? Enjoy! :D


Summary: Aslan has been alone for a few days now, but he happens upon something strange: a human toddler has made her way into Narnia. What could happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. It is a wonderful story which belongs to C.S. Lewis.

A little bit of sunshine filtered in through the green leaves of surrounding trees. Tiny creatures skittered about and made their way to their homes.

Aslan chuckled lightly as he watched them. He so loved all these innocent creatures in Narnia. They were gentle as he hoped they would be, and he had gotten their respect over all these years.

He passed by the famous lamp post and sighed. It hadn't been too long since the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve had returned to their homeland. Well, it hadn't been too long in their time. For Narnia it had been a few months. The Great Lion looked toward the area where the children would disappear and reappear every now and then.

"Too long…," he muttered to himself. He sat down near the lamp post and pondered.

Meanwhile, back in the professor's home, in the empty room as a matter of fact, Lucy was playing with a brown-haired little girl she and Susan had agreed to baby sit. It wasn't often that they had visitors, but this one was quite welcome.

"Lily," Lucy began as she felt the toddler wrap her tiny fist around her fingers.

"Ah?" It was all she could manage since she could barely talk yet. The most she had learned so far was "hi," "bye," "ba-ba (short for bottle)," and "cookie." Not too bad for just being over a year old. At least she was learning to walk.

"What is my name?"

"Cookie!" She giggled happily.

Lucy smiled lightly. "No, not cookie…Lucy."

"Cookie," the child answered nearly defiantly.

"Lu-cy."

"Lu…cy…" It was hard learning a new word, but she finally managed it.

"Good job! I am so proud." She looked toward the door and saw Susan gesturing for her. She turned back to the toddler and pointed a finger at her nose. "You stay here, okay? I'll be right back." She got up and headed toward the door.

When the door clicked behind her, Lily looked around the room and sniffled. She didn't like being left alone. She spotted the wardrobe in the corner and blinked curiously as she thought she saw a light barely glowing through the corners. She crawled over to it and pulled herself to her feet, gazing inside with interest.

She managed to crawl into the giant wardrobe. She made her way past all the coats and other types of clothing and soon found herself faced with another opening.

"Ooh…"

Aslan had eventually lain down to rest. He was especially tired after his eventful day of traveling, and he deserved a chance to relax. But when he heard a rustling sound from the branches and bushes nearby, he glanced in that direction.

For either Peter, Susan, Lucy, or even Edmund to come through wouldn't have startled him in the least, but even he wasn't expecting a tiny girl to tumble into the grass before him.

Lily looked up at the gentle lion with wide blue eyes. She crawled over to him and sat down in front of him.

"Hello, little one," he greeted in a soft voice so as not to scare her. "What are you doing here?" He looked back toward the entrance to the other world, wondering if the others would come after her.

She sniffled and hiccupped a few tears back. "Lucy…bye-bye."

"Lucy? Was she looking after you then? Yes, I would suspect so…"

The toddler looked more confused than ever. She looked up as Aslan glanced up at the sky then back at her.

"Well, until they come for you, I should keep an eye on you." He would have returned the baby himself, but to have a lion waltz into one's house through a wardrobe would just be weird. He figured it would be best to wait on one of the princes or princesses. Besides, he had a whole world to look after as well.

He managed to help the child onto his back before standing up. "Hold on, young one." He walked off among the trees.

She clung to his neck as tightly as she could, considering that she, like most little children, was scared of heights. But she felt oddly safe with this lion. Why, she didn't know.

A little while later, the two stopped near a lake and rested. Lily slid down to the ground and fell to her hands and knees. "Ah…" She sat back and pushed her feet out in front of her before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"You must be hungry." Searching around the area, he found a set of berries nearby. He bit off a cluster and placed it before her.

Lily smiled up at him, receiving a smile in return. She didn't really know what to do with the gift she'd just gotten, but the pretty blue colored berries seemed to beckon to her. She took one between her fingers and ate it. "Cookie!" she squealed happily.

"Cookie?" The Great Lion was officially confused. "No, no. That is a berry."

"Berry?" She seemed to grasp this word easier than 'Lucy' anyway. She pointed at him in question. "Berry?"

"No, I'm not a berry." He laughed at her innocent query. "I am Aslan."

"Aslan…" She giggled and held her hands up to him.

He knelt down to see what she wanted and got a hug in the process. He closed his eyes and placed his right front paw on her back to return her hug as best as a lion could. "You are so kind…Lily."

She gasped as she recognized her name. She looked up at him to see him smiling gently.

A few hours later, he figured out that the time in the other world hadn't passed by as quickly as it should have, so Aslan decided he should at least see her back safely to the other realm. He carried her back to the area near the lamp post and helped her down gently.

"Bye-bye?" Lily asked with an air of sadness.

"I'm afraid so, little one." He nudged her chin gently. "But do not worry. I am sure we may very well meet again." He smiled at her before ushering her toward the location of the wardrobe.

Lily waved by making grabbing gestures in the air to say goodbye before turning to crawl back into the darkness. A few seconds later, she tumbled out of the tangle of coats only to find that Lucy was still gone. She was about to panic until Lucy opened the door and smiled at her.

"Sorry about that, Lily. Shall we continue?" She blinked down at her. "What is it? What have you been doing?"

She smiled and spoke more clearly than she had in her life. "Lily saw Aslan."

Lucy's mouth dropped as the toddler giggled and looked back at the wardrobe.

The End


End file.
